AbiMariaGomesX
|tribes = |place = 4/20|challenges = 6|votesagainst = 7|days = 38}}AbiMariaGomesX is a contestant from . Abi started out on the Nuoc tribe while his grandon, Pop, was on the Mau tribe. Due to his inability to join the main map, Abi relied on creating chaos within the tribe to put the target on everyone other than himself. The first instance of this is when he demanded his entire tribe to vote out Bean during the third immunity challenge instead of helping them win. Somehow this worked and Bean was sent home under Abi's influence. After he joined the rest of his tribe in voting out Nemo, a swap happened which left Abi on a winning tribe until the merge. During this time he had already abandoned any notions of staying "Nuoc" strong and opted to simply target the strongest players immediately, such as Micky and Halcy. Going into the merge, Abi was continuing to stir up chaos when Bean, one of his enemies, returned to the game. Regardless, Abi leaked to Red that there was a plan to blindside him at the merge vote, causing him to idol out Halcy even though he had voted Red himself. Now that Halcy was gone, Abi committed himself to make sure that the rest of the powerful players were gone as soon as possible, most specifically Bwinter, Chicaqo, and Micky. He tried to vote out Bwinter the first time at the Final 10, but failed when he stayed over Bean in a 5-4 vote. Then, he was the only vote against Bwinter in the Final 9 when Red was sent home. Finally, he voted Bwinter for the third time in a row, only to fail once again when Micky was sent home and he had voted alone. He was almost voted that night out purely for the fact that his tribe was tired of all of the drama he caused. At this point, Abi was becoming increasingly frustrated with his tribemates as he felt that no one was acknowledging the threat levels of Bwinter and Chicaqo or even trying to vote them out. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, Bwinter exposed his antics to the entire tribe, causing him to lose trust with basically everyone. Abi still couldn't join the main map by this point, making it harder to repair those bonds. However, timing was on his side as the tribe finally decided to target the duo of Bena and Chicaqo from the Final 7 onwards. Abi was able to dig himself out of a hole and vote with the majority against Bena, yet still maintain a relationship with Chicaqo. Although he couldn't vote out his true target in Chicaqo due to his immunity run, Abi continued to vote with the majority to send home Wasabi and eventually his adversary Bwinter. Unfortunately for Abi, Chicaqo won the Final Immunity Challenge and was going to make the Final 3. The vote tied 2-2 between Abi and Mal, due to Chicaqo voting with him, but Abi ended up losing the firemaking challenge to become the final member of the jury. All in all, Abi's game was about targeting the biggest threats and eliminating them through means of chaos. Granted, his game was very messy and his plans rarely worked due to his lack of social connections, but in the end it was very entertaining. Despite losing his loved one right before the merge, Abi still managed to make the Final 4 without joining the main map until the Final 5 or having any solid allies, which is an accomplishment within itself. Category:Contestants Category:Con Dao Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Male Contestants